The reward of persistence
by agent-to-the-rescue
Summary: He never thought he would glance at him, but a little persistence eventually pays off.


Hey, this is just something I wrote really quickly at 1 in the morning so I apologise if there are any mistakes with spelling, grammar of other. I'll go back over it when I'm more awake.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, as much as I wish I did.

**----------------------------------**

**The reward of persistence**

I hated sitting here, watching one amateur band after another perform a song that is so obviously poorly composed it making everyone's ears bleed. But I was doing it for him. I wasn't really watching them, I was watching him. He and his unnamed band were waiting for their turn to go up on to the stage. He seemed nervous, just like he always did, but he was good at getting over his nerves within second of getting up in front of everyone.

I had noticed a lot about him. I came here every Thursday just to see him. I put up with the excruciatingly horrible noise just so I could see the way his hair, always fashioned in some kind of mullet-hawk, looked in the light. And how his face brightened every time he smiled, and how his big, aqua eyes scanned the crowd, as if he was looking for someone. But he never looked in my direction. I just blended into the mass of people. I didn't stand out. My hair slate haired covered half of my face and my clothes were dark. And in this kind of place, that meant I was no where near the equivalent of a needle in a hay stack.

I sighed as he gazed swept over me once again as he got up on stage, still not noticing my existence. I leant back on the wall and waited for his band to setup their equipment. I guess it was to be expected. Maybe if I was taller, or styled my hair differently, or just went up to him and struck up a conversation. Maybe then I might stand a chance. But I was too timid for that.

I stared up at the stage as they began to play. The drummer, the only girl in the band (although the pink haired one might as well have been a girl too) counted them in and then began forming a complex rhythm. The pink haired bass player and the red headed guitarist slowly started to weave their tune with hers and the melody became more and more intricate. The short, blonde haired keyboard player added notes in here and there before becoming fast pasted yet still managing to give off a calming effect. And then the moment I was waiting for. The mulleted teen in the front began to sing in the most incredible voice. It had an unearthly feel to it that fit the music so perfectly, it seemed as if the worlds finest composures had worked together to construct this masterpiece.

I had heard him sing many times, but was always left speechless. He stopped singing as it came up to his solo. His fingers ran across the instrument wit skill that must have taken years to perfect. He plucked a few strings before freezing and letting the note hang in the air before continuing again, but this time louder and faster. His instrument, I think it was called a sitar, was rarely heard of, but was placed beautifully into the stunning melody. My eyes were still transfixed on him, watching as he began to sing again. I stared at the effect the lighting had on his skin, making him stand out beyond anyone else in the room.

But that was another reason as to why I could never have him. I didn't fit him at all. I couldn't even come close to seeming like the person he was. From what I could tell, we probably didn't have a single thing in common. Okay, maybe one or two, but not enough to even start a conversation that didn't some how revolve around the weather. And as I reminded myself of this every time I came here, I would try to reason with one side of my brain. One couldn't see the logic in coming here every week and watching something I could never have, torturing myself. The other half told me that there was a slight chance, maybe it was possible for us to start something. And quite frankly, I preferred to listen to the latter side of my mind. I liked the possibilities it was offering and so I tried to shut the other side up.

As my mind came back to reality, I noticed the song was coming to a close. And as the drummer made the final beat the room went silent, then was suddenly coated in the sound of clapping hands and cheers. I didn't clap, I didn't cheer. I just sat there, staring up at him as he grinned and looked around at the audience. I knew his eyes would just look past me, after all, my face was just one amongst many of the same. But as I prepared to sigh again, his eyes caught mine and his grin got wider. I couldn't help but smile back as I realised that he had finally noticed me.

But what do I do now? Do I say hello or do I wait for him to come to me? Or maybe it meant nothing, maybe he was only smiling because he was happy and because everyone was cheering. Though I knew it to be a high possibility, I just didn't want to admit to the fact that perhaps he was just being friendly. I rid my mind of that thought by actually shaking my head for real.

As I continued to shake my head, I heard a chuckle behind me. I knew it aimed at someone else because it seemed to be directed at me. I looked up, and there he was. Demyx look more amazing up close then he did from a distance. I starred, my mouth suddenly unable to form words. He chuckled again and proceeded to speak.

"Hey. I'm Demyx." He waved at me, a slight hint of hope on his face.

"I…uh…h…hi," I muttered, pink crawling across my cheeks as a mentally scolded myself for stuttering. I looked down, trying to make a little eye contact as possible, but failing miserably.

"Did you like the song?" He asked, taking a seat in the chair across the table from me.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to talk again.

"Awesome!" His eyes widened. "Hey, I bet you can't guess that inspiration behind that song."

I figured I would have to pick at least something before I would be allowed to pass the challenge, so I just selected a random word of the top of my head.

"Ocean?" I asked. I was hoping I wouldn't have to guess again.

Demyx frowned in concentration. "Hmm, I think that made up about one percent of the inspiration. But I was actually talking about a certain short slated haired teen." He smiled at me, but this time not in a smile of happiness. It was more like he was trying to flirt or something. I didn't picked up on that straight away though. I just frowned, and confusion must have taken over my facial features because he proceeded in telling me the basic translation of what he just said.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked. I nodded as the latter side of my brain joined in with my victory dance. He grinned.

"Hey, Dem, you coming?" The drummer in his band yelled across the room.

He sighed and turned around. "I'll see you later Larx. I'm kind of talking to someone right now."

She rolled her eyes and walked through the exit to the club. He turned back and asked.

"I never got your name did I?"

"Zexion" I answered.

"That's a really original name," he muttered, "I love originality."

I smiled as I thought of the war that used to be raging in my head. "Same."

He ordered drinks from the bar and we continued to talk for the rest of the night.

**-----------------------------**

R&R =D


End file.
